


Peanut Butter and Jily

by JaneSkylark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSkylark/pseuds/JaneSkylark
Summary: HP: Hogwarts Era AU Fifth Year. Sometimes all you need is a little pb&j. Fluff for Valentine’s Day. One-shot.





	Peanut Butter and Jily

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

“All right, Potter?”

James looked up into the shining green eyes of Lily Evans as she grinned cheekily back at him. He looked down at her hand questioning the oozing bread sandwich that sat there as she held it out to him.

“What is that?” He asked as he cocked his head towards the offending sandwich before resuming his pouting expression as his hand reached up and tore through his dark locks.

“It’s a pb and j,” Lily responded as she enunciated each letter as if he was daft for asking. She reached out her hand towards him again with the sandwich.

Grabbing the sandwich, he sulkily took a bite and made a face. “Tastes like mppfhh ppffhh.”

Lily laughed as she sat down next to him on the sofa. “Pardon?”

He took a deep gulp and cleared his throat. “Tastes like something out of Madam Puddifoot’s.” The thick peanut butter coats his tongue and he has to swallow several times before he can speak again normally.

“How would you know?” Lily asks as James grimaces and Lily pats his leg. “Sorry.”

James sat up straighter. “Oh well you know it wasn’t a big deal or anything at all and really I only asked her to be polite.”

“Really? You asked out Lindsey, seventh year, head girl, quidditch captain to be polite?” Lily smirked. “Sure, you did.”

James straightened his tie. “Yeah well I wasn’t sure if she had a date for Hogsmeade.”

Lily nodded. “Right. I wasn’t sure either. Who knew if Thomas,  _ her boyfriend of 2 years, _ was going to take her?” She grinned as she ribbed him.  

James slouched down farther and mumbled back to her, “It wasn’t my fault okay. That’s the truth. Sirius put something in my pumpkin juice. Made me go a bit bonkers.”

Lily continued to laugh. “I know that he did. Watched him do it.” She turned and winked at him.

“When?” He spoke incredulously before muttering, “Wanker.”

“At breakfast. I was sitting across from you. You were discussing quidditch with Peter. That’s when he did it. You were blinded by your love of sport. Blame that.”

“Hardly.” James raised his arm so that it covered his eyes and rested his head on the back of the sofa. “I stood on a table and danced.”

“And sang.” Lily brought her hand up to her mouth to cover her laugh.

James glared and then sighed. “I’m never going to live this down. I’ll be returning to Hogwarts for our reunion and people will be telling the story...remember the time James Potter…danced...”

“And sang.” Lily threaded her arm through his and leaned into his side. “Well people will be telling lots of stories like that, I suspect. But you and everyone else will forget this one. It really doesn’t hold the same panache as some of the pranks you and your mates have gotten into.”

“I suppose,” James spoke quietly but got a sly grin on his face as he remembered some of their ridiculous pranks over the years. Many Lily wouldn’t even know about.

“I told Lindsey and Thomas what happened. They laughed. Thought it was a great joke.”

James perked up a bit. “Really?”

“Well technically Lindsey said that. I think Thomas went off to find Sirius. He was mumbling something about prats as he went.” She grinned.

“Good, he deserves it! I can’t believe I asked Lindsey to Puddifoot’s in front of the entire school. I still need to apologize to both of them. Bloody Sirius. You know he’s really shite at potions. He didn’t get the mixture right.” James buried his head in his hands as he thought up ways in which he was about to torture his best mate.

“He didn’t? That wasn’t what was supposed to happen?” Lily asked, her voice tinged with the surprise that showed on her face.

“No. Well not exactly.”

“How so?”

“It wasn’t supposed to be Lindsey. She just happened to be walking behind me so it got messed up.”

Lily got a bit quiet and wouldn’t meet his gaze. “Who were you supposed to ask?”

James coughed. “Well, oh well it was...it was supposed to be…be...McGonagall!”

“Oh.” She nodded but looked at him with a slight smirk on her face.

“Yes, McGonagall. Sirius had it all planned that I would ask her out in front of everyone and she would give me detention. Would have been a great lark.”

“Well you’ll just have to plan something really good to get back at him then.”

“Oh, I already have! Going to class in his underwear, moving his bed up into the owlery, changing all of his Celeste posters to pictures of goblins. But I’ll have to keep working on them. They’re all too light.”

“Too light!” She exclaimed. “Actually, do the underwear. I know Emma would owe you one for it.”

“Really?” James asked surprised. “Emma Vance. Didn’t see that one coming.”

“Oh, she wants to see him humiliated, not naked.” Lily laughed. “She’s still sore about her blue hair from the beginning of the year.”

James reddened as he recalled the prank but lest he want Lily knowing that he had a hand in turning multiple fifth year girl’s hair blue including hers, he changed the subject. “So, what did you call this again?” He asked holding up the sandwich before taking another bite.

“Pb and j or peanut butter and jelly sandwich.”

“Jily?”

“Jelly.”

“Jily?”

“No, jelly.”

“Jam?”

Lily laughed. “Jelly, stop teasing. You know what I’m saying. Emma says her American cousins eat them all the time. She’s got all the girls in the dorm hooked on them. Professor McGonagall said she’s banning peanut butter because we keep bringing them into classes.”

“You with contraband? I don’t believe it.” James smiled. “Maybe me and the boys are starting to be a bad influence on you finally.”

“Never.” Lily throws a smile back at him as she starts fiddling with her braid nervously. “So, Saturday...”

James takes another bite, smaller this time and chews. “It’s very thick.”

“That’s the peanut butter. You really need milk with it.”

“Wait, what?”

“I said that’s the peanut butter. Peanut butter is really thick.”

“No, before that?”

Lily shrugged as she avoided his eye and looked down at her hands.

“You said something about Saturday.”

“Oh yeah, I don’t know.”

“No, you said,  _ so Saturday _ ?’’

“Yes, you’re right I said Saturday.”

“Lily, what were you asking me about Saturday?”

“Well you know...since Lindsey turned you down and it is Hogsmeade…”

“Lily Esther Evans…”

“That’s not my middle name.” Lily laughed.

“Will you go to Madam Puddifoot’s with me on Saturday?”

Lily gave him a slight nudge, pondered for a moment and then shook her head slowly. “No.”

James looked down at the sandwich a little defeated and nodded his head. “Right, got it.”

“James Cornelius Potter…”

James looked up and grinned. “That’s not my middle name.”

“Will you go with me to The Three Broomsticks on Saturday? We can have a butterbeer and then wander around the village with our friends.” Lily paused and waited.

James smirked and brought his hand up to his chin. “Well I suppose I’ll have to check my calendar…”

“And make sure you’re not in detention from whatever you do to Sirius…”

“That and I’ll have to make sure Lindsey is all okay with it of course. Not very gentlemanly to ask out a girl to only go out with another girl a few days later.” He grinned.

“How polite of you.”

“And I’ll have to press my best shirt.”

“Of course.”

“But you know I’m terrible at pressing charms so it will probably be more wrinkled than when I started.”

“Messy like your hair? I’ll forgive you.”

“Sirius might hex me. As retribution for whatever I do to him.”

“I’ll be prepared to hex him back, in your honor of course.”

“Might have to get the most expensive butterbeer on the menu.”

“The large? I’ll bring an extra knut.”

“And people will probably make fun of me all day.”

“I will be sure to make fun of you too.”

“Funny. They’ll probably make fun of you for being with me.”

“I’ll live. Are you trying to get me to change my mind because...”

“No!” He ran his hand through his hair nervously before his confidence returned. “Well in that case then…” He paused and looked up at her seriously. “Lily, I would very much like to go with you to Hogsmeade on Saturday.”

Lily smiled back and rested her hand atop his, blushing. “I would like that too, James.”

James leaned in closer to her and held up the sandwich before whispering, “Thanks Lil.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I love peanut butter and jily.”


End file.
